


You’re in Love With Me

by ely_ely



Series: I Can’t Stop This Feeling [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, More Valentine’s fluff, POV Sirius Black, Tonks ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ely_ely/pseuds/ely_ely
Summary: Sirius’s take on Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: I Can’t Stop This Feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	You’re in Love With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited so many people are enjoying my story!   
> As a treat, I’ve added Sirius’s POV. Given his age, it’s a bit spicier than Hermione’s.
> 
> As noted in the story, England’s age of consent is 16. There is no sex here, only feelings.

_Friday, February 13_

_10:00am, Grimmauld Place_

Sirius yawned as he stretched out in the dark, reaching for his wand to perform a _tempus_ charm. He groaned as a realized the time, wishing he could just flip over and go back to sleep, but he had plans with Remus and Tonks for breakfast that morning. While not official, it had become a standing tradition for the three of them to gather around the table for breakfast; the youngest members of the original Order plus Tonks, who had invited herself over when she learned what the two Marauders were doing.

Scratching his chest and trying to stifle more yawns, he pulled himself out of bed and looked around his room for his pants. He found them thrown on the nearby armchair and pulled them on quickly, eager for something hot and caffeinated to wake him up.

Remus’s voice carried up to him as he descended the staircase, interrupted by a loud clash. Sirius smiled. While he couldn’t understand how his graceful and aristocratic cousin managed to have a child who was so clumsy and plebeian, he absolutely loved the fact that she was a part of the Black family.

“Wotcher, Sirius!” Tonks looked up from her cup of steaming coffee and copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , clearly regulated to the sidelines while Remus took over the kitchen.

“‘Mornin, Tonks. What’s new?”

Remus passed a mug of blessedly hot, black coffee over to Sirius, who took it gratefully, before returning to the stove to flip flapjacks.

“Nothing more than who’s dating who, more like an edition of _Witch Weekly_ than actual news. No mention of Voldemort, of course.”

Sirius scoffed. “Of course they’re ignoring the obvious. The longer Fudge can brush it under the rug the longer he stays in power.”

Remus joined them at the table, setting down a heaping plate of steaming flapjacks. “What’s this about who’s dating?” He asked as he pulled a large stack to his own plate.

“Just general remarks on the news.” Tonks shoved a carefully balanced bite into her mouth.

“Unless _you_ have some news, Remus, I doubt there’s anything new to report in the romance area.” Sirius smirked as Remus choked on his food and reached around to slap him hard on the back.

“What are your plans for today?” Tonks inquired.

“Same old, same old. Stare at the walls and think about my old friends: despair and loneliness.”

“Seriously, Sirius. Nothing new? You don’t have any letters to write or birds to bark at?”

“First of all,” Sirius began, waving his finger at Tonks, “I am _always_ Sirius.” Remus groaned as Tonks let out a small chuckle.

“Second of all, I only write to you two and Harry regularly, and I’ve already written him this week.” Sirius held up three fingers. “And thirdly of all, they never let me out of the damn house so I can’t very well bark at any single birds, can I?”

“Actually,” began Tonks. Remus waved his hands for her to stop. “Tomorrow _is_ Valentine’s Day. You could send the kids Valentine’s cards. And we thought we might pick up some chocolate for Hermione.”

Remus covered his eyes, waiting. Nothing happened. Peaking out between his fingers, he watched Sirius become contemplative.

“Why chocolate only for Hermione?” Sirius looked between the two of them.

His question _seemed_ safe to Remus.

“She’s alone this year while her mates are going on dates, thought it could cheer her up,” replied Tonks with a smile.

“ _Just_ chocolate and a card, Sirius,” warned Remus as he watched Sirius’s expression slowly morph into one of eagerness and plotting.

Remus knew there was something more than friendly feelings taking place between the young witch and old mutt. He’d seen the looks they gave when they thought the other person wasn’t watching. He’d even walked in on one of their late-night debates in the library.

Hermione’s mind most _definitely_ was not on house-elf rights, but rather on those forearms of Sirius’s that could make even an elderly grandmother ovulate.

He wished he could say it was due to his extra-sensitive werewolf senses, but their mutual attraction was so painfully obvious Remus was shocked no one had pulled either aside yet to speak with them.

Remus felt protective of his young, former student, especially in an area in which someone might take advantage. But, at sixteen (likely older given her time-turner usage), she was almost a year older than Harry, already at the age of consent, and had a steadier head on her shoulders than most adults twice her age.

While he tried not to encourage them and did not outwardly approve of anything nearing romance, at least until she turned seventeen, he could appreciate the fact that their friendship seemed to form a balance.

Where Hermione was passion and all fire, the Black family’s Slytherin traits would worm out of Sirius’s personality to cool and slow down her passion, make her stop and think through some of her more idealistic ideas. And where Sirius in private seemed a lonely, tired man, Hermione reinvigorated him with her fresh and youthful perspectives.

As Sirius’s eyes began to gleam with the distinct shine of a terrible plan, Remus shook his head in vain. Sirius was fucked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Remus and Tonks left for the afternoon, Tonks promising to find and return with the largest and gaudiest stuffed bear she could procure, Sirius raced to his study for a pen and paper.

He wrote a rushed order to Winston’s, the upscale jeweler in Diagon Alley behind Twilfitt and Tatting’s. The exclusive wizarding store was founded in 1875 by the Winston family, of fame through their descendant Harry Winston himself, and was hidden under a fidelius charm, accessible only to the select few.

Being from an old, filthy rich, and aristocratic lineage like the Black family had its rare moments.

Knowing he had little time, Sirius commissioned a simple piece he knew Hermione would love and, more importantly, wear. He knew the connotations a gift of expensive jewelry had in both the muggle and wizarding world. Although Hermione may not see it that way, Sirius would still gift it to her with his own silent intent of a promise and protection.

Almost giddy with excitement, he sent out the order requesting the piece to be rushed and provided his Gringotts account information, knowing it would cost extra but trusting the Winstons not to overcharge him.

While waiting for the piece to arrive, Sirius owled Tonks asking her to also pick up a dozen long-stemmed roses. Once everything that he could control from house-arrest was in place, he sat down to write his cards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius gently pulled the delicate necklace out of its case and held it up for Tonks to see. Soon after Tonks returned with a stuffed bear and roses in tow (Remus was called away on Order business), Sirius’s order from Winston’s arrived.

Both Sirius and Tonks were excited to see the final result, although Sirius hid the 15,000 Galleon receipt from Tonks. No need for her to see how much he was spending on the young, beautiful best friend of his godson.

The necklace was a small, deep blue sapphire, hanging from a delicate silver chain. Sirius decided on a sapphire in honor of Hermione’s September birthstone. Gently cupping the sapphire, he felt the hum of protective magic surrounding the piece. Although the necklace itself was costly, simple protective spells could cost a wizard anywhere between 100 to 5,000 Galleons.

_Hermione_ , thought Sirius, _is worth every knut and sickle._

Deciding that it might be too much for Hermione to pull a Winston necklace out of a Valentine’s package in the middle of the Great Hall, Sirius transfigured the delicate thing into a gaudy, heart-shaped pendant. He felt a piece of his heart break when he considered the fact that Hermione might just toss the piece out, but Tonks assured him she would convince Hermione to at least keep it. If worse came to worse, they could later transfigure it when Hermione came to visit over the summer hols.

Sirius gently placed the bright, gaudy necklace into the bottom of the box, covering it with protective spells so it wouldn’t get crushed or lost. He even threw in a matching gaudy bracelet he’d found among his old school things just for kicks.

Sighing, he felt that the gift was still a bit _too_ serious. With a wink at Tonks, he pointed his wand at the box he had charmed and transfigured from the roses. “ _Vox record._ ” Pointing the wand at himself, he took a deep breath and began singing.

By the time Sirius finished his song and charmed the box to sing louder if Hermione tried to stop it, Tonks had run out of the room in an uncontrollable fit of laughter after Sirius tried (and failed) to make her shut up as he sang off key.

Rolling his eyes, he shrunk the package, placing it and the three cards on top of the kitchen table for Remus to sign when he got in. Yawning after a short day of intense effort and high emotions, Sirius nodded a goodnight to Tonks, who was engrossed in a werewolf romance, and headed to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Saturday, February 14_

_4:45pm, behind the Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade_

Sirius paced back and forth. Although Remus adamantly warned him against coming to Hogsmeade, Tonks sent him a wink as they left earlier through the floo.

Maybe he was becoming reckless, but he didn’t give a flying fuck about what Remus thought. Sirius had spent the better part of the previous year indoors and couldn’t take it anymore. Especially now that he had a chance to see his witch again in person. _Hermione_.

Sirius knew he was likely too old for her. He was, at 36, about twenty years her senior. But it was a compelling feeling that he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t as if he had attempted to fall for her on purpose.

Nor had he even begun to think of her romantically until the Yule holiday that year. Lucky for him, she was of age.

He remembered the moments that made up the Hogwarts break, full of blushes and shy smiles. He’d caught Hermione glancing at him under her lashes more than once and had followed her figure with his own eyes as she left the room, until a whack from Remus pulled him back into the moment.

She’d sweetly given him a pair of leather gloves for Christmas, along with a note hoping that she might one day take a ride with him on his motorcycle. He thought of her smile as she handed over the gift; shy, hopeful, and bold. As if she understood that their nighttime debates in the library were more than simple discussions.

He had never felt more like an ass than the moment he saw her try to hide her disappointment at his gift; a book on the history of Hogwarts. It was such a blasé gift for such a passionate and talented witch.

He did his best to rectify the situation by debating her for hours that evening in the library. In his wistful hope to correct his misstep, he’d almost lost himself during a brief pause in their talk. Her eyes were bright and cheeks flushed from the fire and heat of the debate as she leaned back against the sofa, looking for all the world like a siren tempting him to come closer. Leaning over with his firewhisky in one hand, it would have been so easy to fall into the space in between and kiss her.

Instead, Remus interrupted and Hermione ran out, stammering her excuses to go to bed for an early morning with Ginny.

Now, pacing back and forth in the alley as Snuffles, Sirius couldn’t help but imagine a future with her. He knew it wasn’t likely; with his own propensity for recklessness and fierce determination to protect the ones he loved, it was possible he wouldn’t even make it to the end of the war.

Regardless, he hoped. He hoped that one day, he would be able to hold her close, inhaling the fresh scent of roses and jasmine that seemed to cling to her like a heady, delicate cloak.

As he waited, he’d seen his godson down the street. Harry’s nervous attempts to hold Ginny’s hand along with his tendency to run his other hand through his hair to muss it up reminded Sirius painfully of James. The young wizard took after his father and definitely needed help in the romance arena.

Sirius’s ears perked up as he heard Tonks at the end of the alley. Peering around the corner, he watched Tonks and Remus walk away while Hermione turned to look towards the alley, his tail beginning to wag with excitement.

Heart racing, Sirius turned and transformed back into his human form, leaning against the wall to wait for her. He felt his heart come to a stop when she turned the corner with her wand out, wearing his heart for everyone to see.

Sirius couldn’t help but pull her into his arms, leaning down to inhale her scent, wishing he could lift up her face and give her that kiss he had wanted two months ago.

As he pulled away and greeted her, Hermione lifted up her necklace to show him.

Sirius barked a laugh in relief, his breath clouding his face in the frozen air. “I didn’t think you’d actually wear it but I’m glad you did! Because it actually comes with another gift!”

Hermione looked confused. She pulled the necklace up into what weak sunlight still escaped the setting sun, tilting her head to look at it from every angle. _She is adorable_ , Sirius thought with a chuckle.

It took everything in him not to kiss her pursed lips in that moment. Instead, he reached out to take it from her.

Holding the necklace in his hand, Sirius whispered a _finite_ and tapped his wand gently on the gaudy trinket. As it transformed back into an exquisite necklace, he felt the hum of magic return in full strength. When he first transfigured it and felt the protective charms fade, he was worried they wouldn’t return when it was transfigured back.

Relieved, he motioned for her to turn around. Hermione turned, open-mouthed and clearly in shock. Sirius smiled as he brought the clasp together behind her neck, his fingers brushing softly against the small curled strands on her nape.

Hermione turned quickly around to insist that it was too much for her, as they were only friends and barely that. Sirius only had eyes for how magnificent she looked flushing with the sapphire and had to blink hard to will away the image of her wearing _nothing but_ the sapphire. He wondered if her flush would reach down to her chest.

He almost missed what she had said but caught up in time to respond.

Sirius smiled to hide the lust in his eyes. “Hermione, I’m an old man-” he smiled wider at her scoff, “with few friends. Let me treat the people I lo- _care_ about with kindness or gifts if I choose.” It appeared Hermione missed his slip up.

Sirius continued, feeling as though he had his heart in his hands and was asking her to wear it always, like a token from a knight. A promise to a lover. “You are a lovely and talented young witch, and frankly, remind me a great deal of Lily.” He cleared his throat.

“You are special to - Harry and me.” As Sirius continued to explain the sentiment behind the gift, he felt his unspoken words floundering in his throat.

Hermione thanked him with a flush and apologized for having nothing to give him in return.

He laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug. Taking a moment to breathe in and commit her smell to memory, he sighed. “Hermione, seeing you hap- Harry, and Remus happy _is_ my gift.” Sirius could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. This young witch had brought so much light into his life and gave so much of herself to others. He prayed to all the gods that she would make it through this war and find her own happiness, even if it wasn’t with him.

With the sound of students growing louder nearby, Hermione sighed and reached up to place a soft kiss on Sirius’s cheek. Overwhelmed, Sirius almost missed her thanking him for making the day special for her.

As she backed away, Sirius gave her a wink and smile, hoping to hide the mix of love, respect, and worry in his eyes.

Hermione walked down the alley towards her schoolmates. She could barely contain her smile, feeling the warmth of protection spells on the sapphire hanging around her neck. She wasn’t surprised that Sirius knew her birthstone; at this point, it felt as though they knew everything about one another.

She also understood the symbolism of the gift. It wasn’t something normally given between friends, but was something a person might give to their beloved.

_Today, Hermione. Today Sirius told you he loves you._

Hermione couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
